Naruto: Song of the Dovahkiin
by Legojunkie
Summary: A fatally wounded young man with a child in his arms appears in the Temple of the Divines before High King Torygg. Years later, the Dovahkiin will return to his homeland.


Prologue

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations, collapsed to the ground.

It started several hours ago when his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, went into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his predecessor's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong

A masked man had held the twins hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako forcing Minato to rescue them before getting them to safety. While doing so, the man took Kushina and forced the Kyuubi out and proceeded to take control over it. Minato had then proceeded to fight the man, before forcing him to retreat.

Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while he sealed the Kyuubi into his son. Unfortunately, the seal he used had a price: his life. He was now lying in a crater as he held Naruto for the last time as he began to slowly die. He smiled weakly at the child who had started to cry, "It's all right…Kushina will take care of you…"

The smile faded as Naruto began to glow. _What's going on!? The scroll containing the Dead Demon Consuming Seal never said anything about this! _His eyes widened as he noticed the air around him and his son beginning to warp. _What the…!?_

When the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived on the scene along with Kushina and several ANBU, they found nothing but a crater and a burn mark.

XXXXX Naruto Song of the Dovahkiin XXXXX

"Welcome My Lord. It is an honor to have you, as always." An aged priest said as he welcomed the High King Torygg, his wife Elisif the Fair, and several of their guards into the Temple of the Divines in Solitude.

Torygg grumbled, "Enough Rorlund. You say that every time we come. Relax."

Rorlund bowed, "Ah, but you _are_ High King."

Torygg rolled his eyes and grumbled while Elisif giggled softly at her husband's misfortune. He was still getting used to the constant respect that comes with being High King.

The group was interrupted when they felt a wave of energy, causing the guards to draw their swords. "What was that!?" Torygg asked.

Suddenly, a priestess named Silana Petreia burst in, "Rorlund! Something is happening to the shrines!"

"What!?" Rorlund exclaimed before he began to rush to the shrines, Torygg and company drawing their weapons as they followed.

They entered the main chamber just in time to see a strange vortex vanish, leaving a bloodied blond man in strange clothes and holding a baby lying on the floor. Torygg quickly turned to his guards and barked out, "One of you go and get Falk Firebeard and Sybille Stentor. The rest of you search the temple for any other oddities.

Torygg and Rorlund knelt to examine the man when his eyes shot open. They jumped back as a small three-pronged knife of some kind appeared in his hand and he attempted to stand.

"Peace! We mean you no harm! You emerged from some sort of portal, can you explain what happened to you?" Torygg said as he held his empty hands up.

The man relaxed slightly, "Don't…know. I was…sucked in…after the sealing."

"Sealing?"

The man hesitated before briefly explaining what had happened. The group was impressed to say the least, one man taking on a being that could rival the Deadric Lords and succeeding…it was incredible. Although it worried him that there was a man who could control such a beast.

The man coughed violently, "Please…can you…take…Naruto…?"

Understanding, Torygg spoke, "My name is Torygg, High King of Skyrim. I am honored to be in the presence of a warrior such as yourself. And I swear upon my honor that your son will be safe, and will grow up hearing about his father's last battle. Might I know your name?"

The man smiled softly, "Minato…Namikaze…scroll in pocket…for him…" And with that, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze passed away.

Rorlund muttered a quick prayer as Torygg closed Minato's eyes. "May you find peace in Sovngarde." He retrieved the scroll and pocketed it before standing up.

Elisif spoke up, "Torygg, what do we do now?"

"We give him a king's burial. And we will raise his son to the best of our abilities. Come, we have much to do."


End file.
